1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a portable hunting blind and shelter which can be assembled and disassembled at the field location with ease and without the need for any special skills or tools.
2. Prior Art
The prior art shows various designs of tents and hunting blinds which may be used by hunters and which provide various degrees of camouflage against being detected by game.
Turner (2,737,397) shows a portable shelter comprising base sections 12, upright members 10 and roof sections 16. These frame members are covered by a canvas cover 38.
Hickman (3,132,658) discloses a collapsible portable housing base bars 3,4 and side top bars 8 connected by uprights 1, 2. These members are covered by a fabric cover 13.
Glutting (3,913,598) depicts a hunter's blind and shelter 10 comprising panels 12 hinged together by hinges 30. The panels are covered with a cover 60 and a top 58 provides the roof section.
Husted (4,067,346) shows a collapsible hunting blind having collapsible corner posts 15, 16, 17 and 18, spreader bars 19 and 20, a fabric covering 21 and flaps 49.
Compton (4,084,597) discloses a fish house having poles 63 for supporting a canvas cover having a plastic window 59.
Stinnett (4,186,507) is a portable duck blind comprising a frame 2 covered by canvas 40 having a window opening 56 covered by a flap 58.
Barker (4,265,261) describes a tent 10 having walls 14 with windows 16 having awning panels 26.
Visco (4,364,193) shows a portable blind 10 having an umbrella top 12, a a skirt 14 and bottom skirt 18. The skirt 14 has clear plastic windows 38 having gun barrel ports 40.
None of these patents show a hunting blind or shelter having an upper frame structure including a gun support bar nor adjustable window flaps which are important features of this invention.